People Involved
by LaraWinner
Summary: (AU, IxK and various pairings) Being friends is tough. Being lovers is even worse. But how to you draw the line between lust and love when you don't know the difference?
1. Playing with fire

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha… but you already knew that.

People Involved

Ch. 1

By Lara Winner

..................................

During the day we're friends. At night we're lovers.

That's the simplest way to explain why I'm quietly opening by bedroom window, my ears straining to hear the slightest noise in the silence. There is no sound other than my own shallow breathing. Mama is asleep and so is Gramps. The coast is clear as I slip through the window and out onto the roof.

I am an expert at climbing down the ivy-covered lattice. But expert or not, I manage to catch my finger on a jagged piece on wood on my way down to the ground. That's a splinter for sure. Sucking on the offending digit, I make my way across the yard and down the Shrine's entrance steps.

He's waiting for me as always, hands in his jean pockets impatiently rocking back on the balls of his sneaker clad feet. Spring has just begun and the night is damp and cool. He's wearing the black hooded sweatshirt I gave him last Christmas. Under the street light his silver hair shines. To anyone on the street he could pass for an idle teenage hanyou. Only I can see the tight reign he's keeping on his leashed desire reflecting in the molten gold of his eyes, and that in itself is deceptively dangerous.

My heart is pounding with nervous excitement as he looks up, finally noticing my approach. He flashes me a slight smile.

"Hey Kagome…"

My heart does its usual flip and I fall into step beside him as he starts off down the street. We don't speak, I guess there isn't much to say. Sometimes I think if we did talk we'd end up saying too much. It's best not to analyze this thing we have going on. It could mess up the precarious balance we keep between what we want and what we need.

Inuyasha is my best friend.

It's funny really. Most people say guys and girls can't be friends because at some point one will think about the other sexually. To be honest it's true. I've known him all my life. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. And I've been attracted to him since he gave me my first kiss when we were twelve.

My awareness of him started five years ago with an innocent, experimental kiss behind the Goshinbu tree. It seemed logical that he would try it with me. I was the one he tried everything with first. But as we grew up I wished I could share more with him than the memory of one childish kiss.

I got my wish a little over three months ago. I wasn't prepared for it. I hadn't even seen it coming.

Inuyasha and I were sitting on my bed, backs against the headboard and he was bitching to me about his latest failure of a relationship. I teased him as usual, having heard this all before. Then, completely out of the blue, he chuckles and says that he's never had sex before. I was a bit stunned because I assumed he had. I had never asked. I think a part of me didn't want to know.

Looking at me with those amber eyes, he confessed that was the reason Itsuki had dumped him. She told him she wanted someone with experience.

Like a good friend I tried to boost his confidence and gave him the age-old lecture of "she's not good enough for you". Then he surprised me once again by asking me if I had ever done it. Blushing furiously I answered truthfully and said no.

The conversation dropped but it was already too late. He'd brought up the dreaded subject and I couldn't stop the naughty thoughts that filled my head or nervous tingle that wouldn't go away. After all, I was attracted him.

Sometimes I forget that he's a hanyou. He told me once when we were kids that he can tell what I'm feeling by my scent. He knew I was turned on, he could smell it. What I didn't know was that he was turned on too.

He made his move slowly. First his hand came to rest on my knee. I played it off, trying desperately not to notice. Then he leaned his head on my shoulder. Still, nothing he hadn't done a million times before. But my heart was ready to beat its way out of my chest and it only got worse when his hand inched it way higher up my thigh. When his head turned and I felt his lips brush against my collarbone I knew what he was up to.

I could have stopped him. I probably should have. But I didn't.

I did the only thing I could do. I asked why. He stopped for a moment, as if debating his answer, and then said that he didn't want to be a virgin anymore and I was the only one he trusted enough to do this with. He said it would be better to do this with me and have something to remember then to do it with just anybody.

In it's own weird way it made sense. We'd done everything together for the first time so why not this too?

What could I do? I felt wanted, needed and incredibly horny. So I tilted my head to give his mouth better access and I shifted my hips closer to his clawed hand as it slid down the inside of my thigh.

We did it right there on my bed with my family downstairs and the radio playing in the background.

It was only supposed to happen once just so we could get it over with. The next day when I met him and the rest of our group in front of school he acted like nothing had happened. A tiny part of me was hurt but I was mostly relieved. I really didn't want things to change.

But I couldn't stop thinking about the feel of his body. I couldn't sleep in my bed without thinking about him touching me. I guess he was having the same problem too because a few nights later he came over to hangout and I had barely managed to close my bedroom door behind us when he had me pressed against it, kissing me for all he was worth.

I could never could deny him and I didn't even try. We had sex twice more in my room before my mom almost walked in on us. After that close call we decided to find someplace where we could be alone.

He was the one that suggested we go to his house. Since he lives with his older brother who is rarely home and wouldn't care even if he were, we could have our privacy there. According to my mother, I'm not allowed over at his house by myself so I devised the plan to sneak out after everyone was asleep and meet him.

That's what we've been doing for three months and that's what we're doing tonight.

Inuyasha's car is parked at the corner. I climb into the passenger seat and smile to myself as I remember the ride form school he gave Sango and I earlier this afternoon. But now it feels like I'm in a different world. This is Inuyasha and this is his car but it feels so strange when we're alone together at night. It feels forbidden.

I huddle in the seat. My cold fingers are tucked in the sleeves of my sweatshirt as I lean my head against the door and watch the sleeping city pass by outside the window.

I know the route to his house blindfolded. In the middle of a quaint middle class neighborhood, it's nothing spectacular but damn if I don't get butterflies in my stomach as the car stops in the driveway. Inuyasha glances at me out of the corner of his eye, that sly little grin quirking his lips.

We exit the car and I follow him into the house letting him lead me by the hand through the darkness to his bedroom. He left the lamp on in his room and I wince as my eyes adjust to the change in lighting. Behind me I hear the door close and then the soft click as it's locked.

Gods I want him already.

His arms come around me from behind and I'm putty in his hands. Warm lips kiss the sensitive spot just below my ear and then his tongue follows. My body's reaction is swift and to the point. My knees wobble as a rush of heat flares to life between my legs.

Inuyasha has learned to master my body. He knows what makes me sigh, what makes me gasp, what makes me cry out and especially what makes me wet. I am defenseless against such an assault.

I can feel him sucking on my neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and then soothing the sting with his tongue. He'll leave a hickey or two but I don't mind because it helps me to remember that this is real. Not that I could ever imagine the light teasing of his claws as his hands move under my top and over my stomach.

I lean into him, grinding my ass into his bulging crotch eliciting a soft growl from his throat. My arms are looped loosely around his neck and I reach up and begin scratching a furry ear, giggling as it twitches beneath my fingers. I know he likes this. He gets hard for me when I tease them.

Touching and petting, we take our time making it to his bed. He pushes me down and pulls my sweatshirt over my head. I'm not wearing a shirt underneath, just a bra and he smirks. I kick of my shoes and lay back on his bed content to watch as he unzips his sweatshirt and tosses it carelessly on the floor. The white undershirt he's wearing lands on the floor too and I can't help but admire his tone chest.

Inuyasha's been studying martial arts since he was three. He even teaches classes at the youth center three days a week. With all the working out he does he's got the body of a god.

He crawls into the bed but instead of pouncing on me like he usually does, he straddles my hips. I curiously wait to see what he is planning to do. He places a hand on my stomach…

...............................

The mattress bounces as he collapses onto his back beside me, both of us panting and completely spent. I can't even think about moving and I don't resist as he pulls me against his side so that I can prop my head on his shoulder. We always end up in this position, not really cuddling but having the comfort of touching.

"You okay?" he asks, his voice breathless and gruff.

It takes everything in me to open my eyes and look at him. "Yeah."

A simple question with a simple answer. Yet nothing about this is simple. We can brush it off and make it look easy and it might seem to be on the surface but on the inside its another story. I can't really say I'm okay. I'm not sure what "okay" means anymore.

Vague questions are the closest we come to asking if things are still fine between us. And we have to ask because it would be so easy to make a mess of all of this. I think the one thing we have on our side is the unspoken rule that what we do in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. Once we leave this room the platonic boundaries are back in place and we won't dare to cross them.

It's complicated and yet it's not or maybe it's just plain confusing. Either way I really don't want to ruin basking in the afterglow to think about it. Stifling a yawn, I glance at the digital clock beside his bed. The neon blue numbers say its half past one. I really don't feel like moving to get dressed.

"Somebody's tired."

I close my eyes and sigh. "More like exhausted."

I start to sit up but Inuyasha stops me by draping his other arm over my waist. "Keh. Get some sleep and I'll wake you up later."

This is a first. I'm not sure where he's going with this.

"I need to get back." I remind him. "Mama is going to freak if she finds out I'm not home. And you know I don't trust Souta or Kikyo when it comes to ratting me out."

"Three more hours isn't going to make a difference. Chill out and get some sleep."

I can't chill out. This isn't what we usually do. I have to ask. "Why?"

It takes him a second to snap, "'Cuz I'm tired, you're tired and I don't feel like driving you home right now."

He'll pick a fight before he gives me a straight answer. There is something he's not saying but I'm not in the mood to argue to find out. I've got about as much as I'm gonna get out of him tonight and who am I to complain. I am tired and I'm comfortable too.

Even thought its strange it doesn't take me long to fall asleep. True to his word he wakes me a few hours later, lightly kissing my neck and shoulder. It a good thing I was half-asleep or I'd have questioned that too. But it was more important that I find my discarded clothes, get them on and get my ass home.

I was wide-awake by the time he pulled the car to a stop before the shrine gates. We've never kissed goodbye so I reach over and tweak his ear giving him a dry smile. "See you at school."

His reply is a nod of the head and a mumbled "Later."

He waits till I reach the top of the steps before he takes off and I watch his car till I can't see it anymore. As I turn toward the house I shiver. For some reason the night feels colder now than it did before.

...............................

The quad is alive with the bustle of lunchtime activity and, if I wasn't so tired, the warm sunlight and the rowdiness of my fellow classmates may have inspired me. But in reality I'm dragging my feet just to make it to steps where my friends are lounging with their lunches.

I've spent the entire morning in this daze. When I get home from school I'm going to snuggle in my bed and sleep the entire weekend. Okay… so that's not gonna happen but it's still a nice thought to get me through the day. I know the minute I'm off the school campus I won't be tired anymore.

Sango is the first to notice my approach. She smiles brightly. "Hey Kagome!"

I get a wicked grin from Miroku as he scoots up next to his girlfriend using my arrival as an excuse. Patting the tight space on the step beside him, he entreats, "Come sit here, hurry!"

With a roll of my eyes I flop down on the other side of Sango and drop my head on her shoulder. "Wake me when lunch is over."

"Don't you sleep at night?" Sango asks innocently.

Inuyasha snickers from where he's sitting across from me nursing his bowl of ramen and I ignore him as best I can. We have no plans to mention our relationsh- whatever the hell is going on between us to our friends but sometimes he does little things like that to remind me and I want to give his ears a good twist. I'm probably blushing.

"Uh... Kagome?" Miroku taps my shoulder. I try to ignore him but I jerk upright as his wayward hand threatens to grab my butt. "You better perk up 'cuz lover boy is lookin' for you."

Lover boy? That would be Kouga… I scan the quad till I spy him. The wolf youkai spots me and smiles.

"What the fuck does he want?" Inuyasha snarls.

"Kagome." Sango and Miroku reply simultaneously both wearing matching smirks.

Inuyasha heaves a disgusted sigh and looks away, turning deaf ear their soft chuckles as Kouga comes up to our group. I wonder what got him so pissy all of a sudden. It's no secret that he doesn't like Kouga much but… maybe I'm reading too much into it.

"Hi Kouga." I say with the brightest smile I can manage. "Come to join us?"

"Nah. Not today. I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight?"

I blink stupidly. "Huh?"

"Tonight. We're still going right?"

Tonight is Friday… oh crap!

This time I'm definitely blushing as his words catch the attention of our little group, even Inuyasha. Kouga is making it sound like we're going out or something. He's doing it on purpose. I shift uncomfortably suddenly eager to get rid of him.

"How about I meet you there for seven?"

"It's a date." Kouga laughs as he leans down giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later sweetheart."

I watched Kouga walk away ready to commit murder. I could already hear the questions being cocked a loaded as my three friends turned into the makings of the Spanish Inquisition. The only thing missing is the torture devices. It's just my luck Sango gets dibs first.

"And when were you going to tell us you have a date with Kouga?"

I shake my head patiently. "It's not a date date. It's a study date. I'm meeting him at library because he asked me to proof read his term-paper before Monday."

"Riiiiight." Inuyasha counters sarcastically. "You expect us to believe that."

"Yeah I do."

"That must be some studying you guys are doing because he just kissed you in front of the whole fucking school!"

"On the cheek!"

"A kiss is a kiss Kagome." He growls. "You don't kiss people for the hell of it."

But you can fuck your best friend for the hell of it, right?

I want to say it so badly that I can taste the words on my tongue but by the hardest I hold it back. His accusation stings. He thinks I'm going to do something with Kouga behind his back. I know Inuyasha and I aren't a couple or anything but I would still have the courtesy to tell him if I wanted to see Kouga in "that" way. I'm not going to play either one for them for a fool.

But apparently Inuyasha's had enough of the conversation because he gathers his things and rises to his feet angrily. "I don't know why I waste my breath."

I jump to my feet equally as livid. "What the hell is your problem?" I ask hotly.

Amber eyes pin me with a withering glare. "Just how goddamn stupid are you? He's using you Kagome and you can't fucking see it 'cuz you are so dead set on ignoring what's right there in front of you."

"Inuya-"

"Forget it!" he cuts me off, turning away only to take two steps before spinning around and pointing his finger in my face. "Why should I worry about it when you obviously don't give a shit? You'll only do what you want anyway so I'm not saying anything anymore. But I'm warning you now. When he fucks you over I'm gonna be right there to say I told you so. And you better fuckin' believe I'm gonna rub your nose in it!"

Having caught the attention of everyone around us with his yelling, Inuyasha stalks away growling and cursing to himself. Sango and Miroku suddenly find the rest of their lunch much more interesting than the drama unfolding before them. And not for the first time I'm at a loss for words.

.................................

A.N. – And thus begins another angsty romance by yours truly. Enjoy!


	2. Alone in the afterglow

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha… but you already knew that.

People Involved

Ch. 2

By Lara Winner

...........................

The study date went off without a hitch and now I can breathe a sigh of relief as I take my time walking home.

I met Kouga at the library for seven like we agreed. I read over his paper, pointed out a few mistakes and made couple of suggestions. I was impressed at the effort he put into his work. But then he confessed that this was his last chance to pass history so he couldn't afford to screw it up.

That's typically Kouga. He's not stupid, not by a long shot. He just has a bad habit if goofing off and then waiting to the last minute to worry about the consequences. He's also the fastest runner our high school's track team has ever seen so he can get away with slipping grades. It's a small price to pay for making it to the finals three years in a row.

All the praise does go to his head and he gets so cocky sometimes that I want to scream. But deep down he's not a bad guy. We've been friends since freshman year. That was before the ego trip, back then he was just my lucky lab partner who got to dissect a frog with me and watch as I turned some very interesting shades of green. For some reason he thought that was hilarious.

I think that's one of the reasons I like Kouga. He always manages to give my spirits a boost with his infectious good humor. He makes the classes we share bearable and he's even been there for me when I'm down in the dumps.

Or pissed at a certain hanyou.

I'm not playing favorites here and I don't go running to Kouga every time Inuyasha jumps my case. But there have been occasions when the only thing that's stopped me from clobbering the overbearing bastard was Kouga. Inuyasha should thank him.

But this is where it gets complicated. Kouga likes me. I mean really likes me. He asked me out twice and both times I've turned him down. He knows that I have certain issues to deal with before I can take him up on his offer. He just doesn't know what those issues are.

I have a few reasons why I'm not sure seeing Kouga is a good idea. Inuyasha isn't the only one but I can't deny that he is the main one.

How am I supposed to get serious with a guy when my best friend hates him?

I feel like I'd betray Inuyasha if I were to go out with Kouga. Sometimes I think I push the boundary with Kouga being my friend. After all, that is the one person Inuyasha has a serious problem with. I don't why but he does. So is it really fair to force him to accept Kouga into his life because of me? Would a real friend be that selfish?

Sango has told me before that Inuyasha's opinion of who I like shouldn't make a difference, and for the most part I agree. Under normal circumstances I'd tell him to grow up and deal with my choice.

But this is not normal. Inuyasha can not tolerate Kouga. I'm having sex with Inuyasha. Both factors change everything.

It's complicated. So for right now I've settled for thinking about it later and turning Kouga down. I know he's disappointed when I say no but that's okay because if nothing ever becomes of this attraction then no body gets hurt. He likes me but he's not in love with me. And that's a good thing because I like him but I'm not in love with him.

The messed up part is that I'm not in love with Inuyasha either…

I kill that train of thought before it can get started down that particular track. What I feel for Inuyasha is best left alone for right now. I'm not in love and that's all I need to know. If I try to piece together anything else it might not be a good thing.

It's easier to just enjoy what we do when we do it. I can think about everything later, after something gives. I know the sex is not going to last and I don't ever want to regret it.

I guess it's a good thing that I'm not letting myself think about it because as soon as I round the corner I see Inuyasha sitting at the bottom of the shrine steps waiting for me.

I can't say I'm surprised. I expected a visit or a phone call. That's the way we are. We can never stay mad at each other for long and we know each other too well to hold silly grudges. Truthfully, I'm not even angry about today.

In my way of calling a truce I take a seat on the step beside him, close enough to touch but not. He doesn't look at me. His golden stare is fixed on the cement a little beyond our feet. He's hunched forward, elbows braced on his knees in a negligent pose that's belied by the thoughtful frown on his face. I wait for him to speak first.

"Well?" he prompts suddenly.

I smile. "Well what?"

"Feh. I know you want to give me the third degree so go ahead. Get it over with already."

He's giving me the option to pick a fight or settle for his version of an apology. I'm not in the mood to argue so I joke, "Why would I do that?"

I'm leveled with an exasperated glare through the corner of his eye. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Its your conscious not mine."

"Keh." He looks back toward the street but he's not really seeing the cars pass. After a long moment he sighs. "I was a major dick today. I should've kept my big mouth shut."

He's not going to actually say the words "I'm sorry". Inuyasha never apologizes in the traditional way. It's one of the things I've learned to accept about him. He's got a heart of gold hidden under that gruff exterior and if I'm patient enough to take the time and look it shines through.

This is the boy that saved me from drowning when I was six and wouldn't let me leave the pool till he taught me how to doggy paddle. He saved up his allowance for three months so he could buy me a pair of roller blades for my eleventh birthday and then spent an entire week helping learn to balance on them. He's the one who danced with me at our junior high sock-hop when no one else would. And this is the same guy who abandoned his date at last year's prom after-party to sit by my side and hold my hair back when I got sick from too many tequila shots.

Inuyasha has been good to me and I try to be good to him too.

I reach over and give his ear a gentle tweak. "Forgiven."

He smirks, ducking his head away. He's always had a thing about people touching his ears. I'm the only one allowed that privilege and even then he's got to be in the right mood. I know it turns him on so I'm not about to over do it. He deserves some dignity.

"Come on. Let's go inside." I suggest.

"I can't." He says, glancing down at his watch. "I was supposed to be at Miroku's a half hour ago."

"Then you better get going."

"Yeah…" He rises to his feet and then grabs my hand pulling me up too. "Will I see you later?"

My pulse jumps at what his innocent question is hiding. For a second I wonder what he would do if I said no. Would he pout? Or maybe he'd blow it off? I'd like to know but I enjoy what we do a little too much to find out. Instead I play it cool, trying not to sound too eager.

"Possibly."

But Inuyasha is not a patient puppy tonight. "Yes or No bitch."

I hate when he calls me that. It took me the longest time to realize that he didn't mean it in a derogatory way. Even though I now know among inu-youkai a female is referred to as a bitch, I still get miffed when he lets it slip.

"You might want to try that again."

"Huh…?" he's looking lost until he realizes what he said, then he growls grumpily. "Yes or No?"

"What time are you picking me up?" I ask, giving him an answer without obeying him. My point is clearly made.

He's glaring daggers at me. "Around one-ish?"

I give him by best innocent smile and start up the stairs, calling out over my shoulder, "One o'clock. Don't be late."

.............................

As it turned out he ended up waiting for me.

I couldn't help running late. It's difficult to sneak out of the house on the weekend. It takes practice and skill not to be seen when my bother and sister are lurking about the house somewhere.

With no school Souta stays up late and plays his video games in the den. Mom and grandpa aren't that much of a problem but since Kikyo started college she keeps odd hours and sometimes she stays up all night to study.

Tonight I had to wait till she went up to her room to finish cramming before I felt I could make a safe get away. Naturally she took her time and I didn't make it out of my room till twenty after. The minute Inuyasha saw me coming down the shrine steps I knew by the look on his face what he was going to say even before he said it.

"What the fuck took you so long?"

That's my Inuyasha. Doesn't know the meaning of the word patience. So I explain, "I had to wait for Kikyo to go upstairs. I came as soon as I could."

"Excuses! Excuses! You're still late!"

"What else was I supposed to do? All it's gonna take is for my Mom to catch me sneaking off in the middle of the night and I'll be grounded till I'm thirty."

He's knows how overprotective my Mom is. Bless his heart, he's even taken the blame for things I've done so she wouldn't completely freak. She has a soft spot for Inuyasha and he gets off the hook with a lot more than I ever could. My Mom can't help mothering him though and it's been that way ever since Inuyasha's mother died.

"You need to relax. If she knew you were with me she'd be okay with it." he brags confidently.

"Yeah okay." I laugh. "That's why I'm not allowed over at your house without another female present."

"Your Mom trusts me well enough. She just knows better then to trust my brother." He counters. "Hell, I don't even trust the bastard. You think I'd leave you alone with him?"

"Considering why I have to sneak out of the house to begin with, I don't think Sesshomaru is the one to worry about."

"Keh. Like I'd ever do anything..." he trails off quite suddenly, his cheeks turning pink. I'd love to know what he's thinking and I think I have a pretty good idea as he opens the car door with a hard jerk, "Shut up and get in!"

The sexual tension continues to build during the drive to his house. I'm anticipating his touch and my excitement is something tangible that he can smell in the close confines of the car. I bet the fact that I'm wearing a skirt tonight makes it even tougher for him to ignore…

..................................

After the sex is always interesting.

Sometimes I can't bring myself to care about anything but the stated feeling that fills me. Other times I'm drained and exhausted ready to drift off to sleep in his arms, if he'd let me. More often than not I'm just relaxed and momentarily content. And there is the rare occasion when I feel very guilty and a little empty because I can't ignore the possible repercussions of what we're doing.

Guilty and empty…

That's the way I feel tonight.

I can't seem to get my earlier musings out of my head. It was okay when I had desire to distract me but now that the passion is spent there is nothing to keep me from facing the many reasons that having sex with Inuyasha is wrong. Very wrong.

There is no help for it. I can already feel myself getting tense as the lazy afterglow quickly fades in the wake of harsh reality. I open my eyes to find Inuyasha watching me intently with an expression that is unreadable. Something is happening, I can tell and I'm frightened because I don't know what it is.

Inuyasha must have sensed my inner disquiet. Maybe he caught a whiff of it in my scent. Or maybe he's feeling the exact same way. I'm not sure. All I know is that he's never looked at me like this before, like he's looking through me to my soul.

What does he see? Uncertainty. Fear. Longing. Regret…

No, not regret. I may have contrary emotions about this new level of intimacy we share, I even have reservations, but that's not the same as regret. I'm not sorry about what we've done. I'll never take back a single moment I've shared with him.

I'm just very afraid that Inuyasha and I are putting our life long friendship on the line for meaningless sex.

Suddenly his golden eyes begin to shine with worry as his dark brows lower in a thoughtful frown. Almost hesitantly he asks, "Kagome… are you okay?"

How do I answer that? I'm surrounded by him. There is no space to think when I'm in his room, lying on his sheets, pressed against his side as the warmth of his skin seeps into mine. He's overwhelming me. If I answer I know I'll blurt out everything I'm feeling. I'm not going to be the one to say too much.

"Are you?" I ask in return, averting my gaze. It's not really a question, but more of a sarcastic accusation.

It takes him a moment to give me an answer and I'm a little surprised at his honesty when he admits, "I don't know."

Oh gods… It's happening. I'd hoped we'd never have to have this conversation. I thought we could wait it out and maybe by then we'd have our hormones under control and there would be no need to say anything because the sex would be behind us. Yeah, that was wishful thinking. This little talk has been long over do.

I can feel his eyes boring holes into my head but I refuse to look at him. This is already difficult enough. I'm scared to see what he's thinking.

"Why are you afraid Kagome?" The hurt in his voice makes my heart wrench. "Is it because of me? Did I do something?"

"It's not you." I whisper.

"Then what is it?"

"We're changing." The words spill out of me and I can't stop them. "Everything is changing. I don't want it to but it is."

It's not what he wants to hear and his walls slam back into place with ruthless efficiency as he scoffs, "Oi, nothing has changed. We're still the same."

For some reason his nonchalance sparks my anger.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that what happened today has nothing to do with what is going on between us!"

"Goddamn it!" he curses, abruptly sitting up and glaring at me over his shoulder. "You're still going on about today! I thought we were past that shit!"

"We are. I'm just trying to make you see that we act differently toward each other now. Maybe I'm wrong but I know you and I know that before we started having sex you would have trusted me when I said I wasn't going on a date with Kouga. But now you don't and it's not just that, it's all these little things that have been happening for a while now."

I give him a pleading look. "I can't pin-point everything and it's so hard to explain. I guess it's like in one way we've become closer and in another way we're growing apart and I don't know if I'm okay because I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it. The only thing I do know is that we were never this complicated before."

For being the one not wanting to talk I sure said enough for the both of us. Silence falls and I wait for him to say something, anything that will give me a hint as to what he's thinking. It's a short eternity before he can bring himself to speak.

"So what are you saying? Do you want to stop, is that it?" he asks miserably.

"No." I whisper.

Inuyasha looks torn. He knows as well as I do that this should stop. What we're doing is asking for trouble and I really don't think we could handle the consequences that this could bring. But at the same time I need this and I think he does too. I can't say I love him, at least not the way a sexual relationship should insinuate. I don't think he feels that kind of love for me either but there's something that keeps us coming back and it's not just the sex.

I sit up holding the bed sheet over my nakedness with one hand while I place the other on his bare shoulder. He accepts the gesture of comfort with a small smirk.

"So what do we do?" I ask leaving where we go from here in his hands. He knows I won't refuse him or whatever he decides.

"I don't know Kagome…" he looks away with a blush as his hand comes to rest on top of mine. "Do we have to decide? Can't we just see where this goes?"

When he finally manages to look at me the conflicting emotions in his eyes set some of my worries at ease. He's not sure where we're headed any more than I am but I know that I wouldn't do this with anyone else. Inuyasha is the only one I trust this much. Maybe that's why we don't need definite answers. It's the comfort level we share. After all the crap we've been through and all years we put in this friendship, he's become my other half… with out me even realizing it.

Our faces are incredibly close and his eyes are boring into mine. I can tell he wants to say something more and I hold my breath in anticipation...

Then moment is shattered by the shrill ringing of a cell phone.

I can't help but chuckle when he curses angrily. With a growl he leans over the side of the bed and rummages trough the pile of our combined clothes pulling out my offending phone from the mess and handing it to me.

"Here answer the damn thing!"

Glaring at him to be quiet, I flip the mobile open and give a cheery, "Hello?"

"It's a good thing I found your room empty instead of Mom."

My entire body goes completely still as Kikyo's smooth voice comes through over the line. She's got me and she knows it. Biting back one of Inuyasha's curses, I ask, "Are you going to tell her?"

"No I'm not, but you better come home now. You and I need to talk."

She doesn't bother waiting for my response and the line goes dead as I pull back the phone and look at it angrily. Kikyo's using her big sister tone, the one that means I'm about to get one hell of a talking-to.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, I turn to find Inuyasha watching me intently. His smirk is back but this time its full of sympathy. "Busted?"

"I'm not sure. Kikyo wants me home now." I reply.

He climbs from the bed, naked and not at all modest. I admire the view as he leans over and grabs my clothes from the pile, tossing each article at me separately. I can't help but blush when he lifts my underwear and twirls it around his finger twice before deliberately handing them to me.

My face is hot and I'm sure I've turned an unbecoming shade of red.

He laughs. "Stop acting all embarrassed and get dressed already. It's time to face the music."

Funny he should say that because I can already hear my sister's disappointed voice ringing like a dean knell in my ears.

...................................

The ride home was quicker than I would have liked. I told Inuyasha that I didn't need a referee but he insisted on walking me up to the house. I figured Kikyo might have had the entire place in an uproar with my absence and I half expected my mom to waiting on the porch looking like a mad woman.

To my utter relief there was only Kikyo sitting on the porch swing rocking gently while tapping her manicured nails against the cordless house phone sitting in her lap. She couldn't appear more poised in boxers, a tank top and socks.

The rest of the house was in darkness and my mother was no where around so that meant she'd kept her word and said nothing. I wonder what I owe her for this. She's going to demand something in return for covering for me like this. After all, I've done it to her.

She watches us approach, her cool blue eyes taking in my appearance. Giving Inuyasha a once over, her mouth sets in a disapproving frown. She's not stupid. She can give an educated guess as to why my hair and clothes are rumpled and so are Inuyasha's.

Kikyo pins Inuyasha with dry smile. "I should have known she was with you."

"Damn straight." He smirks back. "Where else would she be?"

I glance back and forth between them judging the exchange with a keen eye. My sister is goading him and Inuyasha is playing along. It's usual behavior between them but I can remember not so long ago when Inuyasha had the worst crush on Kikyo. He pinned over her for months and she was all I heard about. I'm not sure how but I finally managed to make him see that not only is he two years younger than her but she had a boyfriend and was completely oblivious to his existence. It was quite an experience and sometimes I think he still likes her a bit.

Of course how could I blame him. Kikyo is perfect while I'm… just me.

Reality calls as Kikyo turns to me, her smile slipping a notch. "She could have been anywhere. I wasn't aware Kagome made a habit of sneaking off in the middle of the night."

Before this turns ugly and I start a ruckus on the porch I need Inuyasha gone. Giving him by best smile with a pointed look that said 'back off for now" I insist, "You better go. I can handle it from here."

"You sure?"

I wave away his concern. "Yup. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

He stares at me for a second as if debating if he should go or not but then he relents. "Yeah all right." He starts down the walk only to turn back giving us a mock salute. "G'night ladies."

I wave and wait until he's out of sight before turning back to my sister. She's giving me "the look" and I suddenly feel as if I'm ten years old and getting caught playing with her make-up or something. Clasping my hands behind my back, I offer her a weak smile. "I don't suppose I can just go up to my room and we can forget about this?"

Kikyo responds by patting the spot next to her. I knew my fate was sealed. Doing as bid, I took a seat beside her and sighed.

"So," she began conversationally, "I take it you were with Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"At his house?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me the two of you used protection."

I flinch. "Of course we did. We're not that stupid."

Her gaze slants to mine, looking a little surprised but mostly resigned. She didn't think I'd readily admit to anything, but oddly enough it felt good to have someone else know.

"How long has this been going on?" she asks quietly.

"About three or four months."

This time her surprise is evident. "You've been hiding it well. Does anyone else know?"

"No." I give her a meaningful look.

"Does this mean the two of you are seeing each other now?"

It's the natural question to ask and I still feel ashamed saying, "No."

Kikyo nods her head, looking off into the darkness beyond the reach of the yard light. "So you've become fuck buddies then?"

To hear her say it like that makes it seem much worse than what it is. But she's right. We have sex with no emotional attachments. What else can I call it?

"I guess so… I don't know." I moan dropping my head in my hands. "I'm not sure how it got started. I don't know why we did it. It just happened."

Kikyo gives a half-hearted laugh. "Actually, I can't say that I didn't see this coming. With the way the both of you are glued at the hip I always assumed the nature of your relationship would progress eventually."

"Yeah well, it certainly caught me off guard." I snap. She's still watching me through the corner of her eye. I've held out this long but now I need to know. "So are you going to tell Mom?"

"No. This doesn't concern Mom. But I am taking you to see a doctor."

"Wha.." I blink. "Why?"

"Because you should be examined and advised on the best method of birth controll as soon as possible. Condoms are not fool proof and you do not want a child right now." She's got her 'it's for your own good tone' in full effect and I'm not about to argue. She's got a very good point.

"I'll can my doctor and make an appointment. I'll even go with you if you want."

Hearing this, coming from my sister of all people, makes me laugh. The thing about Kikyo is that she's not overly affectionate and she doesn't coddle anyone. Every now and then she comes down to earth and has a moment of humanity. Never in a million years would I have thought I could depend on her for this.

"You'd do that for me?"

Kikyo cracks a small smile. "Yes."

"All right I'll go, but only if you come with me."

....................................

A.N. – You have no idea how amazed I was at the response I recieved for the first chapter of this fic. Gosh... I'm so happy. All of you have pointed out some very interesting views on the situation at hand. I don't want you guys to give Inuyasha a bad rap yet. Kagome is a very willing partner in their sexual escapades, don't forget. So the aganda for next chapter: the dreaded ex , fights, a kiss… Complicated is about to become quite the understatement. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Throw me away

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha… but you already knew that.

People Involved

Ch. 3

By Lara Winner

............................

The next day Inuyasha called me bright and early to see if I was okay. I told him everything, that Kikyo had figured it out and I was going to see her doctor. He wasn't too thrilled about her knowing the situation but what's done was done. She promised to keep quiet about it and all I could do was trust she'd keep her word.

After that the days seemed to fly by and before I knew it another month had come and gone so swiftly it left my head spinning.

I've finally decided to sit out a year before I start college. My Mom isn't too happy about my choice. She thinks I'll lose the motivation to go if I don't do it right away. But I've done some serious thinking and taking a look at all the work and effort my sister is putting in to her grades I can honestly say I'm not that dedicated right now. I need a bit of a breather to get my priorities straight.

It's already mid April and the talk of prom is the newest buzz around school. The prom committee is driving the senior class insane with all their polls and questionnaires. I tend to avoid them whenever possible but Ayumi is one of my friends and she's on the committee too. Since we're friends she spares me for the most part but even she has her ways of getting me to answer those silly questions.

I'm starting to sound like Inuyasha, complaining about the most trivial things that are ridiculously unimportant. I really don't care about prom. I'll go and I'll have fun but in my opinion it's not really worth all the hype. I like the after party better.

Mental note… Don't not match Ginta shot for shot. I will loose and Inuyasha will get pissed.

Inuyasha…

I've got to stop this. He's always in my thoughts these days. I mean I do see him everyday and all, but I'm beginning to notice how I'm thinking about him all the time. Its almost like everything I do in the back of my mind I'm asking what would he say about this or what would he do about that. I'm not sure I like this.

This is another one of those sneaky little changes I was talking about. And there are a lot more but some are more obvious than others.

Like Friday at lunch I caught myself watching him talk to Itsuki from across the quad. I'd noticed they'd been talking a lot the last week or so. At first I just stared, observing his body language. Then I started to get annoyed when she began to flirt with him, flipping her brown hair and batting her blue eyes. That's when I came back to reality and realized exactly what I was doing. It's had me on edge ever since.

First of all Itsuki is his ex and what they do is none of my business unless he chooses to confide in me about it. Secondly, I'm not Inuyasha's girlfriend so I have no right to get upset if he's interested in someone else. And third, why the hell do I care anyway?

At first I tried to reason that I was only worried. She made an ass out him once and I didn't want her to do it again. But I'm not a good liar and I see no point in lying to myself. So I laid my cards on the table and admitted that I was a little jealous.

I tried to take it deeper and figure out why I was jealous but I couldn't. At that point things stopped making sense. Suddenly I'm thinking that there might be the slightest possibility that I could like Inuyasha in 'that' way and my brain goes haywire. I was bombarded with conflicting emotions that I couldn't focus on long enough to examine.

I guess I want someone to tell me what I should feel. But nobody can do that but me and I'm not ready to deal with this.

So when will I be?

This is the crap I'm thinking about when I should be doing my calculus homework. The book is sitting in front of me and I see the numbers but they're not making a connection in my head. My mind keeps wandering into forbidden territory.

I glance at the clock. It's eleven thirty Tuesday night. He's not going to call.

It's been three days since I've been to his house. I try not to feel disappointed. Instead I put my books away and crawl into my bed, clothes and all. I'll get Sango to let me copy her homework in the morning. Right now what I need is a good nights sleep. I'll feel better tomorrow.

..............................

I thought I'd feel better today? What a joke.

The latest rumor floating around school is that Inuyasha and Itsuki are back together again. At first I thought someone had gotten the information wrong. They couldn't be together. If it were true Inuyasha would have told me. But when Sango cornered me at my locker before second period asking for details on why they made up, I realized that it was true.

All through my morning classes I steamed. How could he not tell me? I thought we were still friends. But I guess we're not because suddenly I'm beginning to realize why I've barely seen him since Sunday. He's been with Itsuki the whole time.

I thought I would have been jealous, and I was a little, but it wasn't jealousy that had me sick to my stomach. It was hurt. I was the last one to know. It seemed everybody knew they were back together but me and I'm supposed to be his best friend.

This is what I was afraid of. Now that we've had sex Inuyasha is going to push me away. I'm going to become another fuck up in his life and our friendship will be over.

As much as the idea was killing me inside, it also made me angry.

At lunch I didn't go to our usual spot in the quad. Instead I went to the library and wrote a letter to him in my notebook. I wasn't planning on giving it to him but it made me feel better to get out all my thoughts and feelings on paper. By the time lunch was over I had calmed down considerably.

But that didn't mean I wasn't angry. I passed Inuyasha's locker on my way to my next class but I didn't look in his direction. I heard him call my name but I kept on walking, ignoring him. I had the feeling that if he tried to talk to me right now I'd only end up pummeling him with my book bag and send him to the nurse's office.

After another three classes and five laps around the football field in PE, my anger was spent. All that was left was the hurt at being completely pushed aside when I had a right to know that he wanted to be with Itsuki again.

The sex was nice but I can live without it. It was never important. But Inuyasha means so much to me that I can't bare the thought of loosing him. I love him. It's not romantic love. This is different than that. In a way it's deeper.

We have to talk about this. That's why I'm not really surprised when he's waiting for me at my locker as soon as class lets out. Neither of us says anything till we reach his car.

He motions for me to get in. "I'll give you a ride home."

I hesitate. "It's better if I walk."

"I really don't want to get into this in the fucking parking lot Kagome. Get in!"

He's not in a good mood and I don't want to argue with him if I don't have to. But right now I don't want to be alone with him either. Or maybe I just don't want to hear about her.

I make myself as comfortable as I can in the passenger seat but the tension inside of me has my muscles too taught to relax. He notices this just like he notices everything. I reach over and lower radio giving him permission to start talking anytime.

It doesn't take long for me to realize that he's not driving to my house. He drives to the marina instead. He parks the car facing the harbor so we can watch the boats come in. It's a pretty view with the way the afternoon sun is reflecting on the water. He kills the engine and we sit in silence until I can't take it anymore.

"Shouldn't you be at the youth center right now?"

The question is inane but it lets him know that I want an explanation and I'm dying hear exactly what he has to say. He rakes a hand through his tousled sliver bangs and sighs. "If I skip Haru will cover for me. Why is that a big deal?"

"It's not. I was just wondering." I reply cooly.

"Drop the attitude Kagome. I already know you're pissed off. You've been avoiding me all fucking day." he snaps.

I laugh bitterly. "That's funny, I thought it was the other way around."

"Son of a bitch!" he yells, slamming his fist against the steering wheel. His unexpected display of temper makes me flinch but I won't dare look at him as he turns to face me, his eyes blazing. "I was going to explain everything to you but Itsuki opened her fat trap to half the goddamn school before I could fucking say anything! That's not my fault."

No. He's not playing the innocent one here…

"If you knew you wanted to start seeing her again why the hell couldn't you tell me right away? This didn't happen over night. I have eyes. I've seen the way you've been acting around each other lately. I barely saw you all weekend. Don't you think I know where you were? You've had plenty of time to tell me and instead I'm the last one to know. Thanks a lot."

He looks away guiltily but he's not letting go of his anger, he's too proud to back down yet. "We don't have a relationship you know. We can do whatever the fuck we want with whoever we want."

"You're right." I agree, seething. "But that's not the point. I'm not angry because you're with her I'm angry because we're supposed to be friends. Before we started messing around I would have been the first to know about you guys. How do you think that makes me feel? If positions were reversed I wouldn't let you hear it from everyone else first. How would you like it if I started dating Kouga? What if I didn't tell you about it? I think you'd be pissed off too."

Inuyasha knows I'm right. He gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles are white and I can almost hear it groaning under the pressure.

"Fuck it!" he hisses. "You want be with that jackass go right ahead. Go fuck him and see how long it takes for word to get all around the school. Hey who knows, maybe you did already. Maybe that's why he's panting after you so bad!"

Now that stung.

I turn to him, wide-eyed. I can't believe he said that. He knows I've never been with anyone else. How dare he…

"Look asshole, I don't what rock you crawled out from under but you started this shit. You wanted sex that night and you know damn well that I've never been with anyone besides you. Now I'm sorry if that makes me slut but, just so you know, if it had been anyone else but you I would have said no. As it is I'm sorry I didn't. I really am. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

Once it was said the anger inside of me deflated. I didn't mean it anymore than he meant what he said. I said it to hurt him and it must have because he winced. I didn't want it to be like this. There is so much distance between us right now that I feel sick.

"I knew this would happen. I knew it." I whisper softly before opening the door and stepping from the car.

We both need to calm down. As long as he's angry he'll only rub off on me and we'll never get anywhere. Wrapping my arms about my chest, I walk toward the closest pier and take a deep breath. The salty air is heaven. I've always loved the ocean.

The minutes tick by and I let my mind go still. I don't want to think so I immerse myself in my surroundings. I watch the birds circling in the air and let their cries blend in with the sounds coming from the port. It's peaceful and for a moment I'm able separate myself from the way my life is falling apart.

But the pain comes rushing back with suffocating momentum when I hear his door open. He comes to stand by my side and when I don't step away he tentatively drapes his arm around my shoulder.

"I could've left you here." He tries to joke but it comes out sounding pretty pathetic.

It's no more pathetic then the way my voice cracks from unshed tears as I lean into him. "I'd like to think you wouldn't do that to me."

He shrugs. "I'm a bastard."

"Stop it please. I don't want to fight anymore." I plead, blinking at the tears that are filling my eyes.

"Damn it Kagome, don't start crying."

"I can't help it. I feel like I'm loosing you?" I sniff.

Inuyasha puts his arms around me in a loose hug. His breath puffs against my cheek as he scoffs, "Feh. It takes more than one stupid fight to get rid of me. You oughtta know that by now."

I look up at him to find him giving me his most charming smirk. Gently, he reaches up to wipe the tears away, mindful of his claws, as he winks. "You better stop crying before your face gets all puffy and starts to look like a red balloon."

I smile reluctantly as leans his forehead against mine. I'm happy to stand there with him like that, just the two of us. It feels good to have the contact after the roller coaster ride my emotions have taken this afternoon. I know nothings is solved and there is still so much up in the air but he's here now and I want to hold on to that for as long as possible.

"You okay?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah."

With our heads together his lips are a breath away from mine. His amber eyes are glowing with too many emotions to name and I can't resist the pull that lies between us. With the lightest touch our lips meet and I curl my fingers into his shirt pulling him closer.

It's all the invitation he needs. He teeth nip at my lower lip begging for an opening and I part them eagerly. My breath catches as his tongue sweeps into my mouth. His hands tighten on my waist and that familiar heat comes seeping into my blood. I want him…

But reason hasn't left me completely and, by the hardest, I force myself to pull away. We can't do this. Not if he's back with Itsuki.

He takes a step away, his cheeks pink and his breathing heavy. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Its okay. Don't worry about it." I say equally as flustered. "It's getting late. You better take me home."

Through the ride back my house neither of us are talking. It's not uncomfortable but I know he's thinking about the kiss. That's the first time we've ever kissed when we weren't removing clothing at the same time. I'm not sure why it happened.

He gives me a half-hearted smile when I tell him good bye. I tweak his ear to show him that every things okay. But as I watch him pull off I know that I'm being optimistic. Something tells me things will get much worse before they get better.

...............................

"Kagome did you and Inuyasha have a fight or something?" Sango asks as she takes another sip of her milkshake.

Swallowing the huge bite I'd taken of my ice cream sunday, I roll my eyes. "You know how he is. Now that he's all lovey dovey with Itsuki he forgets he as other friends."

She gives me a skeptical look. "There's more to it than that. I haven't seen you two together in forever."

She's right. I haven't really talked to Inuyasha in over two weeks, not since our little chat at the marina. We pass each other in the halls at school and we wave. He sits with Itsuki at lunch now. He hasn't called me once since that night. I've called him a few times but when we talk he's in a rush to get off the phone. I've gotten the message. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me.

Every time I think about it the pain is so bad that I want to cry. But I'm not going to burst into tears in front of Sango and especially not right in the middle of our favortite fast food place on a sunny Saturday afternoon.

I give her a really huge fake smile and stuff my mouth with more ice cream so I can't say anything.

She's not buying it. "If something did happen you can always talk to me about it."

"Nothing happened. He's got better things to do with his time and besides, you know how I hate being the third wheel." I insist.

"Kagome, are you sure?"

I nod a little too enthusiastically. "Yup. He's being a jerk as usual. That's all."

I look down at my half-finished sunday but I no longer have an appetite. There's a lump of unshed tears that are wedged in my throat and it almost feels like it's choking me. I hate this. I want things to go back to the way they were before we messed everything up. I said I'd never regret having sex with Inuyasha but now I do.

Sango noisily slurps down the last of her shake but her mouth twists into a wide smile as clawed hands suddenly settle on my shoulders from behind. By body jerks in complete surprise and my heart leaps traitorously as I think for a second that it's Inuyasha. But when I turn my head I'm staring into the most dazzling turquoise eyes.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Kouga." I smile feeling my spirits lighten a bit. "Wanna sit with us?"

"Don't mind if I do." He grins, straddling the chair beside me and resting his arms as across the back. "What are two sexy girls like you doing by yourselves?"

Sango glances at her watch. "My my look at the time. I really need to get a move on." She gives me a meaningful look as she collects her purse. "I've got to get my shoes polished. I'll see you guys later."

Sango scampers off leaving the perfect little set up for Kouga and I. He watches her walk away, frowning. "She does realize she's wearing sneakers, right?"

I turn to look at him wondering if he really bought her lame excuse but his boyish grin lets me know he's only teasing.

"Even I could do better than that," he brags, "but it was original."

"She left us. I think we should be insulted." I chuckle.

His blue eyes twinkle. "I'm not. I get some quality time with you. I'd say I faired out pretty good in this deal."

I can't help but blush. He so sweet and he always says the right thing. I know he's only trying to impress me right now but still, I like the attention. It feels good to be treated like I'm something special. I need it now that Inuyasha's thrown me away.

"You're a shameless flirt." I grin.

"Or maybe I'm about to ask you to go to the prom with me and I really want you to say yes."

"Kouga…"

"I know you've turned me down every other time I've asked you out but I figure if I'm persistent enough then one of these times you have to say yes. So if you say no to prom I'm still going to ask you again and again and again… So why don't you make it easy on both of us and go with me? Please?"

"That's your game plan, to wear me down?" I laugh.

He reaches over and grasps my hand, lifting it to his lips. "If I have to."

I giggle and pull my hand away, more than a little embarrassed.

"What do you say Kagome?" his smile turns downright sinful. "Come on. You know you want to."

I don't have a date. Sango will be with Miroku, Inuyasha will be with Itsuki, and Ayumi will be with Houjo… If I decline then I'll be tagging along with the others and I hate tagging along. But if I go with Kouga I might actually have a good time.

Why am I saying no?

"Well…" I look down, trying not to smile. "I guess I could go to the prom with you."

He blinks. Then slowly the smile on his face widens to where I think it's going to split it cheeks, it so big. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world." He says excitedly as he leans over and plants a firm kiss on my lips.

It wasn't long or passionate but I blushed none the less. Stunned, I brought my fingers to my lips. "Kouga?"

He only smiles, ignoring my shock. "Since Sango ditched you how bout I give ride home, sweetheart?"

I nod and let him take my hand, pulling me to my feet. He leads me outside to the parking lot and doesn't let go until we reach his car. For the moment I'm feeling content.

Well I was, until I notice a certain golden eyed hanyou standing across the street watching us.

..............................

A.N. – Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. This story is already plotted out so there are only three chapters left. With all the emotional ups and downs this story would be way too depressing if I dragged it out. So, jealousy has now become a factor and Kagome is going to get closer to Kouga. There are so many directions I could take this as the plot thickens. Next up: Prom night. Enjoy!


	4. There's always tomorrow

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha… but you already knew that.

People Involved

Ch. 4

By Lara Winner

.................................

Inuyasha called me Monday evening. We talked for a little while and for the first time that I can remember it felt awkward.

I'm not sure what I expected but he didn't ask about Kouga and I didn't ask about Itsuki. I know he's heard that I've agreed to go to the prom with Kouga. Wolf-boy hasn't exactly been quiet about it. But Kouga and I are not a couple and I would have told Inuyasha that I accepted if I'd thought he wanted to know.

I'm kind of glad we skipped the issue. Kouga is another story all together.

For as long as Inuyasha's been avoiding me, Kouga's been subtly trying to take his place. It's nothing to make a big deal about, it's just strange. Now Kouga's the one waiting for me by my locker after class, eating lunch with me everyday, and giving me a ride home when Ayumi can't.

I don't really mind the changes… save for the fact that it means Inuyasha hates me. But ever since I've agreed to go to prom with Kouga its gotten worse. Now he tries to hold my hand whenever he can, he surprises me with kisses on the cheek left and right and his newest thing is to tease me by saying I'm his woman.

I am not his woman. I am no one's property.

I know he doesn't mean it seriously, at least I hope he doesn't. If he does he's about to get a very rude awakening. There's one very important thing he needs to learn about me. I make up my own mind about who and what I want.

Inuyasha always said that was my greatest flaw. I'm too stubborn and independent for my own good. And he may have been right. I'll cut my nose to spite my face and in the end I'll make matters worse than they have to be.

I should have confronted Inuyasha when he called the other night. I should have asked him why he couldn't bring himself to be near me anymore. But I didn't. For the sake of showing him that I can do just fine without him I let a perfect chance to fix this mess slip away. And I'm too proud to call him and get brushed off again. I can take a hint the first time it's given.

When did my life become so depressing?

"Kagome?"

I'm jerked out of my thoughts as I realize that Kikyo is standing in the front door looking a bit concerned. She offers me a slight smile. "Are you going to sit on the swing all day or are you going to get ready. It's quarter to three. You better get stared or you'll never be ready for six."

"I'm coming." I nod listlessly. Now that prom night has finally arrived I can't summon an ounce of enthusiasm about it. It's not going to be the same this year. I almost don't want to go.

Kikyo comes over taking a seat on the swing next to me. "Something's wrong. Want to talk bout it?"

"Not really."

"Then I'll keep you company while you sulk. How does that sound?" she counters, her voice bearing a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not sulking." It's easier to talk if I look down at my clasped hands. "I'm just confused, hurt and really pissed off."

"Inuyasha?"

I crack a smile. "Good guess."

"It's obvious. Even Mom is beginning to wonder where he's hiding himself lately."

"With his girlfriend." I scowl.

There's no point in skimping on the facts so I tell Kikyo everything that's happened over the last three weeks. She listens thoughtfully as I explain how I feel as best I can. I tell her about Kouga and about Itsuki. I even tell her what happened at the marina.

Kikyo must sense how much this is tearing me up because she reaches over and pats my knee comfortingly. "You know what I think?" she sighs, "I think that you have feelings for Inuyasha. You may even be in love with him."

I gape at her. "But I'm not! I would know if something like that happened."

"Would you?" she asks curiously. "Then tell me how you define love Kagome?"

"I.. I don't… know," I stumble over my words trying to come to terms with her question.

How would I define love?

"I guess it's doing something for somebody because its makes them happy. Maybe being there when they need me. I don't know. I've never been in love so I'm not sure what it's supposed to feel like."

"You're on the right track but love is essentially different for everyone. You must comprehend what it exemplifies for you and apply that to your feelings toward Inuyasha."

"I know I love him. I'm just not 'in love' with him." I say but my voice is lacking the conviction I wanted to put behind it.

My heart is pounding in my chest as something akin to panic fills me. Is she right? Am I falling for him? No. I can't be.

Can I?

"Kagome…" she looks me directly in the eye, "I'd be willing to assume that he has feelings for you too."

At that I laugh. "Yeah right. That's why he's with her."

"I'm serious." She insists. "It sounds to me like both of you are afraid. After all, if your emotions were strictly at a platonic level then why take on a sexual relationship?"

"Because we were horny and stupid."

"Or perhaps you've both come to realize that you love each other and the only complication is that neither of you can admit the truth." With that Kikyo stands and gives my hair a gentle ruffle. "You've got plenty of time to figure this out later. Right now you need to get ready."

She holds the front door open for me as numbly follow her into the house. I'm not sure if our conversation has done more harm than good. I'm not sure what to think at all because right now I have a queasiness in my stomach that feels like the ground has just fallen out from beneath my feet.

...................................

I managed to be ready for six. I even suffered through the pictures and the fussing my mother made over how beautiful I was in my red dress with my hair curled and my face caked with make-up. Then she gushed at how handsome Kouga looked in his tux. He was a good sport about the whole scene and I was impressed at how easily he charmed my mother right off her feet.

Granted Kouga was absolutely adorable in his tuxedo and I was getting a little flushed every time he'd flash his sexy smile at me.

The plans were already set. The after party is at Rin's house since her parents out of town. My Mom knows that I'm be spending the night at Sango's. And I've promised myself that I won't get piss ass drunk this year and end up sleeping in Sango's bathroom. That wasn't very fun.

We took Kouga's car instead of riding with the others in the limo. That was fine by me. It's going to be bad enough being in the same room with Inuyasha and Kouga. It would have been pure misery if I'd had to sit in the same vehicle with them too.

The prom was held at the Ambassador Hotel, conveniently all the way across town from where I live. This was so much better than having it in the gym like last year. The ballroom was simply beautiful and I felt the first flutters of excitement build inside of me when Kouga led me inside.

As I figured it would happen, with the luck I seem to be having lately, Sango had reserved Kouga and I a spot the table she snagged. And of course sitting right across from me is Inuyasha and Itsuki. Thankfully Ayumi and Sango kept the conversation going because having Inuyasha stare at me with his deadpan expression was making me the slightest bit uneasy.

I'm not really much of a dancer but I let Kouga take me out on the dance floor more times than I could count just to escape those intense golden eyes. But even then I couldn't shake the feeling that they were following my every move.

It was nearing the time to leave when I found myself alone at the table with Inuyasha. Itsuki was off talking with some friends. I'm not sure where Kouga disappeared to, but with everyone else on the dance floor that left Inuyasha with me.

I offered him a small smile. "Having fun?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "You?"

"Yeah. It's nice."

That awkward silence came creeping back and I had to fight the urge to squirm in my seat. I couldn't look at him so I settled for admiring the water ring left on the tablecloth by someone's glass of soda.

"You look really beautiful tonight."

His compliment caught me off guard and I blushed. "Thanks."

But this polite chitchat was bullshit. It shouldn't have been like this between us. It's wasn't right. This is the guy I used to talk to for hours about absolutely nothing. Now we can't find two words to say without damn near choking on them. I was fed up.

"Inuyasha," I forced myself to look him in the eye so he would know how serious I was. "Can you come by my house tomorrow. I really need to talk to you."

He knew why I asked. He didn't need me to spell it out. "Yeah. Call me when you get home from Sango's."

Something in the way he said "Sango's" sounded snide and I realized why a moment later when Kouga wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing a kiss to my neck. Inuyasha stiffened but he kept his mouth shut and looked away.

It wasn't long after that when the last song was over and it was time to take the party elsewhere. Everyone agreed to meet at Rin's house but I knew something was up when Kouga climbed in behind the driver's seat with an evil smirk plastered across his face.

Now I'm not familiar with how to get Rin's house considering I've never been to the place before but it's quite obvious when he turns in the opposite direction of the cars in front of us that he has another destination in mind.

"Uh… where are we going?" I ask.

"For a ride."

"A ride where?"

"You'll see."

I hate playing guessing games so it's a good thing that we don't have far to go. There is only one reason Kouga would take me to Enoki Park on a Saturday night right after prom. It's so obvious that I have to tease him.

"This isn't very original."

He kills the engine and turns to face me, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not going for originality. I'm going for effectiveness. Here we're guaranteed to be alone."

"But if you're too predictable that's boring." I counter.

"Ahh… but the originality comes later." He laughs as he leans in closer to kiss me. He pauses, giving me the option to say no but the words are stuck in my throat. All I can do is close my eyes and ride the feeling as he seals his mouth to mine.

I'd be lying is I said that I wasn't attracted to Kouga. I'd also be lying if I said I didn't like the feel of his lips against mine. I know I should probably stop him but a part of me doesn't want to. I want to feel wanted. I want to feel loved…

Loved?

I want to enjoy the kiss. I don't want to think about reason and what's right or wrong. But I don't have that option because the word love brings up the conversation I had with Kikyo earlier this afternoon.

Why do I associate sex with love? They are not the same things. I've always understood that. Hell, I've told myself that thousands of times. So why is my heart suddenly telling me this is wrong?

Does this mean that I don't love Kouga? Probably, but I've known that all along. I like him but I'm not ready to have sex with him. Not now, maybe not ever.

Still that leaves me with another all too important question.

Do I love Inuyasha?

Is that why I never had reservations about giving my virginity to him? Is that why I'm associating sex with love? Because I love him?

No. I can't let myself love Inuyasha. He hurt me. He's still hurting me. Every time I see him with Itsuki I want to curl up into a ball and die. I hate him for it. I don't want to love him.

But I don't think I have a choice.

Reluctantly I push at Kouga's shoulders. He leans back, frowning. "What's wrong."

"Why are we doing this?" I ask breathlessly.

He smirks. "Why not?"

"We need to stop before this goes to far."

"Damn. I knew I should have gotten you drunk."

My jaw drops. "What!"

Seeing that I took him seriously, he rolls his eyes. "Geez. I was only joking. Relax."

He tries to kiss me again but I can't give in to it. It wouldn't be fair to get more people involved in the mess Inuyasha and I have created. I can't even say that I'm not doing this out of spite. I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore. I just need some space.

"Kouga stop."

There must have been something in my voice that hinted at fear or nervousness, I'm not sure, but he backed off immediately. "Okay okay… see I stopped."

He sits back in the driver's seat, facing forward and taking a deep breath. I'm, not afraid of him. I know he'd never do anything to hurt me. He'd certainly never force himself on me. And I wasn't trying to lead him on. Gods help me I do like him. I could even love him, I know I could. But what can I do? Inuyasha made his move first.

"Maybe it's a good thing I brought you out here anyway." He says after a moment. "Now I can ask you some things that I've been trying to figure out for a while now."

I don't like the sound of this. I have the feeling I already know what he's going to ask.

He faces me again, composure back along with his easy smile. "How do you feel about me? Please be honest. I need to know."

Okay, not the dreaded question but close enough.

"I like you." I answer softly, fiddling the seat belt across my lap.

"But?"

I sigh. "But I don't think I can give you what you want. There are reasons why I can't give us a chance."

"There only one thing holding you back Kagome. It's him, isn't it?"

Oh gods…

The venom in his voice is enough to tell me he's hit the nail right on the head. There's no defense I can use when he knows the truth. So I bow my head and nod.

"I know you've slept with him. There's been times I could smell him on you." he confesses in a pained whisper. "And I've seen how you look at him. I knew all along. I just thought that if you gave me a chance I could make you see…"

The tears are scalding as the well up in my eyes. I don't want to hear all of this. I don't want to know how much I've hurt him.

But I have to ask. I need to know. "See what?"

"That I'd never use you like that."

Kouga has just said the words that have been hovering over my heart for so long. I close my as tightly as I can but the truth is still hanging between us.

"Inuyasha doesn't deserve you. Maybe I don't either, but with all you've got to offer any guy would be an idiot to give that away. And I'm not just saying this shit. I mean it. You're too beautiful and smart to waste your time with that dumb mother fucker!"

"Kouga!"

"Well its true." He says defensively. "Everybody knows Itsuki's reputation. She a dirty slut. If that stupid mutt has any brain cells that work then why the fuck is with her when he has you? Tell me please, because I don't see how its physically possible for him to have his head that far up his ass!"

I can't help but give a teary laugh. He's doing it again. He's still trying to make me feel better, even after I sort of dumped him. I look up but all I can manage is a wobbly smile. I feel like I'm about to start sobbing any second.

"Don't cry sweetheart. We're going to go to Rin's and you're going to smile and have a great time and we're going to make sure that son of a bitch knows exactly what he's missing."

Kouga means well but I know I'm not up for that. I can't pull it off, not after this. I already feel like shit for hurting Kouga. I can't take deliberately angering Inuyasha too.

"Actually… can you take me home? I'm not going to be good company for you tonight. You should go and have a good time instead of baby-sitting me."

"Kagome?"

"Please. Just bring me home." I plead, loosing the battle to keep my voice steady.

For once Kouga doesn't say anything, he just starts the car and begins to drive. Outside the window the changing scenery helps give me something to focus on and it allows me to pull myself together. I'm due to curl up in my bed tonight and have a good cry but at least I can hold my own now till I get home.

The car is stopped at a red light when he reaches over and takes my hand in his. I look up and he grins. "We're cool right?"

I smile too. "Yeah we're cool."

And that's when it happened.

Kouga was still looking at me when the light turned green. He didn't see the truck on the left speeding up to run the red light. If he had he would have slammed on the brakes. Instead I saw it at the last second. But there was no time to scream, no time for anything. All I could see were bright headlights coming right at us and then there was an explosion of metal and glass engulfing us. A second later everything went dark.

..........................................

A.N. – Don't hate me! I'm sorry to give you such an evil cliffy but that's what my muses demanded I do. There are two more chapters though. That should be promising. Of course they could always be in Inu's pov...


	5. In your own words

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha… but you already knew that.

People Involved

Ch. 5

By Lara Winner

...............................

The first the thing I noticed as I awoke was the acrid smell of chemicals that can only be found in a hospital. Awareness of everything else came in degrees. It felt as if I was at the end of a long tunnel far removed from physical sensation. I could hear the murmur of voices but couldn't make out the words. I felt heavy and weighed down. I don't think I could've moved if I tried.

Then came the pain.

It started as a vague throbbing centered in my limbs, but as the tunnel effect faded so did the numbness filling me. All to quickly by body became one consistent ache that intensified with every breath and radiated though my body with every heartbeat.

My mind couldn't process anything beyond that. As it was it took me forever to muster the strength and concentration to open my eyes. When I did I found my mother hovering over me in earnest. She teared up and smiled as I croaked, "Mama?"

"Its okay baby. I'm here." She smoothed my hair gently and gave me kiss on the brow just like she use to when I was a little.

Knowing she was near calmed me as the darkness started to swallow me again. My mind was too confused to make sense of anything but simple comfort and right now I wanted my mother.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered.

"Sshh.. Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I knew she'd keep her promise and just trying to regain consciousness had drained me, so I didn't try to fight as sleep claimed me.

I spent the next two days drifting in and out of wakefulness, or so I was told. I don't remember much of it, just snippets here and there. They said it was the heavy doses morphine that made my head feel as fuzzy as a cotton ball. I didn't mind too much. As long as it kept the pain at bay.

But by third day my dosage was lowered and the waking world came imploding back into my black hole. It was then I began to remember the accident. I asked about Kouga and was relieved to hear that, while he suffered the brunt of the collision, he was doing well and expected to make a full recovery. I was given a checklist of my injuries. Minor head trauma, multiple fractured ribs, a ruptured spleen that had to be removed, a punctured lung and considerable blood loss due to internal bleeding. Then I was commended by my doctor for wearing my seat belt and told rather bluntly that I would be dead if I hadn't.

It was almost a week before I was allowed out of bed. Even then my movement was limited and I had to be assisted wherever I needed to go. It was pretty much to the bathroom and then right back to bed. That was all the excitement I was permitted to have.

By the end of the second week I was nearly back to my old self again. Everyday that passed I regained more mobility and I'd taken to walking to the nurses station and back to my room so I could rebuild my strength. My goal was to attend graduation but even I knew that was pushing it.

Kouga came to visit me one afternoon. He was confined to a wheelchair due to hospital policy but I had the feeling he was having a blast with it. He looked rather funny wearing a cast on one leg but luckily nothing was irreparably damaged and he could return to the track field as long as he gave himself proper time to heal. He also filled me in on the current situation involving the accident.

The idiot that hit us was driving under the influence of alcohol and, according to the police report, this was his third DWI charge. The guy's license had been suspended and the truck he was driving was not his. That pissed me off but when Kouga showed me the pictures of the car I almost broke down. Looking at the mangled pile of metal made me realized just how bad it was.

The truck had made impact on the driver's side and momentum behind the collision had careened Kouga's car into the telephone poll a few feet away. No body told me they had to cut us out of the twisted car. No body told me that Kouga flat lined twice during surgery either.

But in the end he faired out better than I did. Being youkai gave him the advantage of quick healing and he was set to go home five days before I was.

My stay in the hospital wasn't really that bad. I had visitors coming in and out constantly. I got flowers and cards from practically half the school. My room turned out to be the cheeriest one on the fifth floor.

Yet despite it all, the one thing that made me the happiest was that Inuyasha was there the entire time. Everyday he'd come straight from school and he wouldn't leave until the nurses kicked him out around nine. He even stayed on the weekends. But with family and friends popping in and out there was never really any time for us to talk, or to even be alone for that matter. I also noticed that Itsuki was no where around.

I wanted to ask him about that, among other things. There was a lot that needed to be said between us but it was easy to overlook it because for the first time in weeks I felt like I had my best friend back.

.............................

I knew it was too good to last. At some point Inuyasha and I were going to have to talk about us. We finally got the chance when my Mom left to go check on everyone at home late Friday evening. Then it was just the two of us, alone.

I was sitting up in bed using the tray table as a makeshift desk as I reviewed copies of his notes for the final exams that I was going to take as soon as my doctor released me. He was sitting in the cushy chair beside my bed, nose buried in a sports magazine. It was hard enough to concentrate on schoolwork when what I really wanted to do was lie down and watch television, but having him so close and yet so far away made it even worse.

So I give up on studying and content myself with him instead.

"What are you reading?" I ask, leaning forward to try and see the cover of the magazine.

"Ten tips for the perfect golf swing." He replies.

"But you don't play golf." I remind him.

"I might be thinking about it though."

I sit up a little straighter. "You don't have the patience for golf."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a hockey kind of guy. You know, a sport where it's natural for you to pick a fight with your opponent. You can't do that in golf."

"Says who?" Finally he lifts his eyes from the page, but only to glare at me.

"See, you're doing it right now. You're subconsciously trying to antagonize me. That's a sure sign of restrained aggression. You need to find a healthy way to release it. That's why you'll do well in a sport with lots of hands on contact."

Inuyasha bursts out laughing and only then do I realize that he's taken what I said in an entirely different context than I had intended. I roll my eyes. "I am not referring to sex."

"Hey you said it."

"Is that all you think about?"

He smirks. "Usually."

We haven't teased each other like this in a while and it feels good to laugh with him. But we're both well aware of the direction this conversation has taken and I try to change the subject.

"I want to thank you for staying with me. I know you must be bored out your mind cooped up in here."

"Its no big deal. That's what friends do." But he says it so casually that I'm not sure he means it.

It's now or never. If I want to know how he feels then we need to have this conversation.

"Are we?" I ask hesitantly. He gives me a strange look. "Friends, I mean?"

For a second something unreadable enters his eyes but then it's covered by anger as he snaps, "That's a stupid fucking question!"

"I don't think it is. Not when you take into consideration how you've been blowing me off lately." I'm trying to stay calm but I afraid the depth of my hurt is creeping into my voice. "At first I thought you were busy. I wanted to give you space if that's what you needed. But I tried calling you three times and every time you didn't want to be bothered. How else am I supposed to take that?"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you called at a bad time?" He growls.

"Then why couldn't you call me back later." I point out.

Suddenly he stiffens and his hands grip the arm rests sinking his claws into the cushioning. "Because every time I turned around you were with shithead! Maybe I didn't want to interrupt anything since he's fucking glued to you!"

That is so not fair… "It's not like that and you know it."

"The fuck it isn't! I'd need a crowbar to fucking pry him off of you!"

Inuyasha is damn close to shouting as he rises to his feet and takes to pacing angrily beside my bed. His reaction only makes me spiteful, so I goad. "And what's it to you? You have a girlfriend remember."

"You still didn't have to rub it in Kagome."

"I wasn't trying to rub anything in. I'm sorry but Kouga is my friend and I'm not going to ask your permission to associate with him."

"And that's another thing." He says, ignoring me. "You never bothered to tell me about it! I had to figure it out when I stopped by your house and saw his car out front. And after the shit you gave me about Itsuki… fuck Kagome! That was like a slap in the face!"

I don't know why I feel the need to explain when I'm the one that got pushed aside, but the words are already tumbling forth. "Kouga has only been to my house twice Inuyasha. Prom night and when I asked him to come over and help me put together a new bookshelf I got for my room. It was completely innocent. If you hadn't been treating me like I had the plague I would have called you instead."

Inuyasha stops pacing and folds his arms angrily. "Innocent? Innocent doesn't explain why he's always kissing you and you're always holding hands Kagome!"

This is one of those times when I wish I could grab him by the shoulders and shake some common sense into him. But since I can't… "I'm not going out with Kouga. We are not a couple and never have been." I poke my finger into his chest. "So I don't know what the hell you've got stuck in that hard head of yours but the truth is there's nothing going on and, I repeat, there never was."

"You can't expect me to believe that. I know what I saw." He snarls.

Frustration explodes inside of me. "For goodness sake Inuyas-"

I'd like to scream but instead I double over as pain comes tearing across my middle. I can't rant and rave like I want because I'm still too sore to get this worked up. I almost find it amusing how quickly Inuyasha's anger shifts to concern. Before I can begin to uncurl and sit back he's already pushed the table away, got the bed rail down and is pulling me into his arms

I press my face into his neck as my feelings for him surpass the hurt and anger. I'm beginning think I might be in love with him. That has to be why I'd give anything to have him hold me like this more often. I need to be close to him. I can't say why, I just do.

Once the pain eases I lift my arms and wrap them loosely around his waist going as far as my IV allows. He's petting my hair awkwardly because he's not all that familiar with comforting but its gets the job done and its sweet all the same.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and enjoy the unique scent of his skin. "I missed you."

I hadn't meant to say it out loud but I can hear the smug grin in his voice when he replies, "Ditto."

I don't want us to fight again so I make another confession. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I think I'm the one who should say that." He teases but it's only to cover the importance of what he wants to say, I can tell by the edge in his voice. "You know, you scared the fuck out of me."

"It scares me too. When I think about it." Which is why I don't but since we're on the subject I decide to ask something I've been wondering. "How did you find out about the accident?"

"Kikyo."

"She called you?"

"Yeah. She told me what happened but when I asked her how bad it was she wouldn't tell me shit over the phone. When I got here you were still in the operating room."

"Operating room?" I blink in surprise. "You mean you came the night it happened?"

"Yeah so?" he counters defensively. "I knew something was up when you didn't show at Rin's. At first I thought you'd gone off with shithead so I tried your cell but you didn't answer. After the tenth time I started to get worried because you always answer your phone. Then your sister got a hold of me and when she told me about the accident I sorta freaked. Sango tried her best to calm me down and Miroku wouldn't let me drive so they came with me..."

He trails off embarrassed so I poke him in the side none too gently and tease, "Putting you behind the wheel when your freaking out is not a good idea."

He tries to squirm away. "It was your fault. I was stressed out because of you."

"Yeah blame the poor girl in a coma." I joke.

I'm taken back by the horrified look on his face as he scolds, "That is not funny Kagome."

I want to tell him that I have to laugh about it because if I don't I'm only going get depressed and drive myself crazy. I know just how close I came to dying and that made me realize that life is far too short. But Inuyasha's thoughts are going down a different path and his next question is a bit unexpected.

"So where the hell did Kouga take you?"

I was hoping he would forget to ask me that but I guess I can't have everything. Bracing myself for another eruption of his temper, I tell him the truth. "Enoki Park."

There's no need to wonder what he's thinking. He tenses up again and asks bluntly, "Did you fuck him?"

"No."

"Yeah okay. Whatever."

He tries to pull away but I hold onto his shirt so he can't escape that easily. I'm sick of us fighting. We're going to talk about this right now and I'm not letting him run away.

"That question works both ways you know. If you told me you didn't sleep with Itsuki I'd believe you but I not even going to ask because I don't want to know if you did. I told you before. There has never been anything going on between Kouga and me. I don't know what more you want. I can keep saying it till I'm blue in the face but if you're not going to believe a word I say then don't bother to ask questions."

He doesn't respond which means he's either too pissed to speak or he knows I'm right and is tying to think up a good come back. More than likely it's the latter so I try and beat him at his own game by asking, "What's the deal with Itsuki? She's got to be miffed that you're spending all this time here with me."

"Hell if I know." he growls, " I haven't talked to her since the fucking party. I've reached the point where she can go fuck herself. I don't care anymore. I'm fed up with her bullshit!"

He sounds disgusted and I can't blame him, not when he says, "She's never satisfied with anything I do. Its like she's always trying to change me. She complains about the way I dress. She thinks martial arts are a waste of time, but spending seven hours at the mall isn't. Yeah right. She never wants to meet me halfway on anything. Everything is about her and what she wants. She's a spoiled brat and I'm not putting up with her crap."

I pat his back in understanding. "You said the same thing about her last time you two broke up."

"Yeah well this time she really pissed me off. You know she actually had the nerve to leave me a voice mail cursing me out because I left her at the party to come to the hospital. Never mind the fact that somebody very important to me was hurt. Oh no. It was a fucking crisis that I stood her up."

He shakes his head, bemused. "Itsuki's a fucking head case."

I can't help but smile broadly even though I'm a little confused. "I don't get it. If you were so miserable with her the first time around then why did you go back to her?"

"I don't know. It was… she…" he shrugs. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

He scratches his head trying to find the right words but when none are forth coming he looks at me helplessly. "I was using Itsuki to try and figure some stuff out."

When he doesn't elaborate, I lean back to look at him. "What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"As in…?"

"Damn you're a nosy bitch." He grumbles. But his annoyance is belied by the slight grin he's sporting.

I wink. "Only when it concerns somebody very important to me."

Inuyasha's expression softens and he looks into my eyes searchingly. His walls are starting to come down and intuition tells me that whatever he's about to say is going to be serious.

"You can tell me." I whisper knowing that this can make things better… or worse.

He nods but he's looking inside himself trying to collect his thoughts. Finally he dips his head as his eyes slide closed.

"You and I, we've been close for as long as I can remember Kagome. A lot of times I take that for granted but when it comes down to it, I can't see you the same way I see everybody else. I don't know how to explain it. You're just you. You're not like anybody else I know and that's good because that's what makes you stand out. But at the same it makes it impossible for me to figure out how I feel about you. I've been trying to sort out where we stand and make sense of what the fuck we have going on. But I can't do that when you're in every part of my life. Then there's no place for me to step back and think about this shit."

I know what he's feeling all too well. I'm still a little confused too. To show him that it's okay I tuck my face into his shoulder again. He pulls me a little closer before continuing.

"I needed a distraction. I guess I didn't even realize I was looking for one but Itsuki was there and I went with it. I knew better but she was safe. I didn't have to worry about complicating things with her. There was nothing there to complicate."

"The fucked up part is that it didn't solve anything. The way I am when I'm with you is something different. I'm not the same when I'm with anybody else. You're the only one who lets me be myself. But maybe all that means is that I'm used to you. It still doesn't tell me why I'm attracted to you. Or why I can't get your body out of my head."

For as guarded as he is, sometimes Inuyasha surprises me with the depth of his honesty. A delighted blush heats up my face as I let his words wash over me. All he's admitted is that he desires me but my sister might be right. There may be something more too it that we're only just beginning to realize.

Giving into impulse, I give his neck a tiny kiss. "If it makes you feel better I'm very attracted to you too."

"If you do that again I'm not to be held responsible for my actions. Consider yourself warned."

"Oh really?" I tease doing it again but this time flicking the tip of my tongue against his skin.

"Kagome…"

"Sorry. I'll behave." I promise, crossing my fingers behind his back.

"Yeah right." He mutters, knowing better.

"What's the matter?" I laugh. "Am I getting to you?"

"You don't know the half of it." he whines. There's a blush forming on his cheeks but the amusement dancing in his eyes holds me captive as he says, "You've been turning me inside out for years. Why do you think I suddenly developed an aversion to ice cream when we were thirteen? Because every time I watched you eat the damn stuff I got a hard on. And that was only the beginning of it."

Thirteen?

I'm stunned. He felt the same way I did all these years and I never knew. He hid his desire so well that I couldn't see it. I wish he would've told me. Maybe all of this could have happened a lot sooner. I wonder if we get to make up for lost time?

I start to giggle as my mind conjures a very naughty idea involving a tub of ice cream, chocolate syrup and whipping cream.

My scent must have changed because Inuyasha takes one sniff and his eyes narrow dangerously. The erotic image in my head is scattered to the four winds as he gently pushes me back against the pillows. He leans forward, his amber eyes holding mine with their intensity as he whispers, "You think that's funny? How about I show you what you do to me."

It's amazing how his eyes alone can set my body humming in anticipation of his touch. I give him and insolent smirk. "I already know."

"No you don't." he growls, "You have no fucking idea."

Like with all of his kisses, the minute our lips connect my body arches towards his of its own accord. He being careful not to hurt me but I can't say he's gentle, there too much desire for that. And we're drowning in it.

He's holding me as tightly as he dares and it's still not close enough. My head is spinning but that's nothing compared to the way my heart skips a beat as his tongue teases mine in a sensual rhythm that mimics what our bodies crave. I can't breathe but oxygen isn't important, not when my hands slip under his un-tucked shirt and glide across the smooth contours of back.

I curl my fingers scratching my nails over his warm skin and he hisses against my mouth. Feeling around, he finds the opening in the back of my gown and I whimper as his palm covers my breast, kneading gently.

We knew we couldn't have sex but neither of us were quiet ready to stop when the door suddenly opened followed by a startled gasp that had us bolting apart, guilty blushes staining our faces.

Thankfully it was only one of the nurses. It took her a minute to regain her composure but she only flashed us a knowing smile and said she would return in few minutes. Mortified, I watched her leave the room.

The closing of the door was punctuated by Inuyasha's throaty chuckle. "At least it wasn't your mom."

"Yeah no kidding." I shudder thinking of the scene that would cause.

He drops one more kiss to my lips before moving back to sit in the chair beside the bed. I made a mental note of that new development just as the door opens once again, this time revealing my mother's smiling face. Inuyasha discreetly places the sports magazine in his lap and blushes as I snicker softly.

Noting my good mood, my mother remarks, "Someone looks like she's feeling better."

My smile widens. "I feel wonderful, energized and completely rejuvenated."

"Save it." Inuyasha grouses. "You're still not getting out of here till Sunday."

Ignoring him, I ask my mom, "You know what would make me feel a thousand times better?"

"What's that honey?"

"Ice cream."

.............................

A.N. – Well not quite a vow of love but it is one more step closer in that direction. I mean after all, realizing you love someone doesn't always hit you out of the blue. There are times when its a gradual process that can't be rushed. So keep your fingers crossed that it is love and lets hope I can get these two crazy kids together... Enjoy!


	6. Closure

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha… but you already knew that.

People Involved

Ch. 6

By Lara Winner

...............................

I never did get the ice cream but I was released from the hospital on Sunday as scheduled. While my physical endurance was shot to hell, my mental state brightened considerably once I was back home. Returning to familiar surroundings lifted my spirits like nothing else could.

Well there was one thing I could think of… but that was kind of out of the question due to beating my poor body had taken. As it was I'd spend all of my energy and then some just to make it down the stairs without help. It made me appreciate being well.

I was supposed to be confined to the bed for another week after coming home. But it was the last week of school for the senior class and graduation was taking place the upcoming Saturday. If I wanted my diploma then I needed to hurry and take my final exams. I attended school Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday but only long enough the take the tests. After I was done it was back home and into bed.

Inuyasha was all too happy to bring me to and from school those three days. He made a big show of helping me but I know the real reason he didn't mind was that he got to ditch class that much earlier. Being the last week of school there wasn't much going on, mostly preparations for the graduation ceremony.

I was bummed that I was going to miss graduation. I had hoped to be well enough to participate but there was no way I'd make it. My body just couldn't keep with everything I was demanding of it and three and half hours in a auditorium where I would have to walk up on stage was just not going to happen.

I kept a cheerful front about it. Inuyasha dropped by before the ceremony to show off his new suit and check up on me. I congratulated him and we goofed off for a bit but after he left I made my way outside to the porch swing and that's when I broke down. It wasn't fair that I had to miss something I worked so damn hard for.

I tried to remind myself that as long as I had the diploma it didn't matter but I still couldn't help feeling cheated. After all, I had looked forward to this. I was supposed to be with my friends celebrating the fact that we were finally out of high school, taking pictures and tormenting the teachers one final time. I shouldn't have been stuck at home, all by myself.

I cried myself out and then went upstairs with the plan of spending the rest of the evening lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I ended up doing cross-word puzzles instead. It was little after ten and I was just starting to nod off, nose first in the puzzle book, when my cell phone beeped alerting me that I had a text message. It was from Sango but all it said was 'get ready you've got company'.

I sat up, trying to figure out just what the heck that meant when the doorbell chimed. A few minutes later my Mom knocked on my door and told me that I was wanted downstairs.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting for me in the den and all three were looking quite satisfied with themselves. They had changed out of their formal wear which made me feel better about wearing boxers and t-shirt. Inuyasha had claimed the couch, naturally, while Sango and Miroku were practically entwined on the love seat. On the coffee table was a stack of DVDs. I took that to mean we were having a movie night.

I decided to claim the couch opposite Inuyasha so I could lie down. I asked him sweetly to move over so I could have a little more room but he shook his head saying he was comfortable. It started a minor argument but even I know when Inuyasha won't budge so I was forced to compromise. I made myself comfortable anyway by resting my legs across his lap.

Sango and I designated Miroku to be in control of the DVD remote and Inuyasha in charge of making trips to the kitchen. He started to complain so I had to point out that he knew what was in the fridge better than I did and I lived here. That shut him up.

I'm not quite sure that anyone of us could tell exactly how much of the movie we saw because when you put the four of us together we do nothing but cut up . After replaying the same scene three times because of a certain hanyou doing commentary on the crappy acting, I told Miroku to give it up as a lost cause. That earned me a pillow in the face from Inuyasha. Miroku, claiming the need to defend my honor, then nailed Inuyasha with a throw pillow from the love seat.

For Inuyasha that was a declaration of war and it wasn't long till he actually leapt over the back of the couch in pursuit of Miroku who had the good sense to try and escape. Sango put the movie on pause and it's stayed that way for close to ten minutes until the boys finally came back, winded and rumpled.

Having plenty of space, I had stretched out leaving Inuyasha just enough room at the far end of the sofa. But when he returned he surprised me by lifting my legs and sliding under them to reclaim he previous seat. I gave him a curious look but he just smiled, casually resting a hand on my knee.

Through idle conversation I got the entire run down of the graduation ceremony. Both Sango and Miroku started to taunt Inuyasha saying that he looked like a lost puppy with out me there. He denied it more heatedly than necessary, which made me believe it was true.

Seeing that he was getting a rise out of Inuyasha, Miroku started telling me about his behavior while I was in the hospital. I didn't know that while I was in recovery Inuyasha refused to go home until he was allowed to see me. He never told me that he spent an hour in the hospital's shrine praying for me. But what got me the most was when Miroku said that Inuyasha almost cried when news had reached them that I was going to be okay.

I've only seen Inuyasha cry once and that was the day his mother died when he was eight years old.

As expected Inuyasha swore that he did no such thing but the guilty blush tinting he cheeks gave him away. Watching him try to keep his cool I felt something inside of me give and I realized that it really doesn't matter what name we put to the feelings we have, as long as we hold on to them.

By the end of the second movie Sango was falling asleep on Miroku's shoulder. It was almost four and he still needed to bring her home so they decided to call it a night. Inuyasha made no move to follow them out and as soon as the front door closed behind our friends I felt him relax.

Sometimes it's better to be alone and we'd both been waiting patiently for this all evening. With nothing in the way the sexual tension building between us exploded. He parted my legs and slid between them, bracing himself on his forearms as he settled against me. I stroked his ears, sighing as he dipped his head to trail hot, wet kisses along my neck that made my skin tingle deliciously. My back arched off the couch as his hips rocked into mine and when I managed to catch his lips in a bruising kiss I thought he would devour me.

There were no words spoken, just low growls and soft moans as our bodies communicated instinctively. I clung to him as his hands moved under my shirt and it took everything inside of me just to remember to breathe. As his caresses grew bolder he muffled my gasps with searing kisses that set me adrift in an ocean of desire that I was helpless to state.

The sky was just starting to turn a pale shade of gray when he finally tucked his face against my throat, trying to catch his breath. He whispered that we had to stop before he did something to hurt me. I was tried to protest by telling him that I didn't care, that I wanted him anyway, but he was adamant in his concern for my health. As much as I wanted to finish what we'd started, I knew he was right.

I didn't protest when he carried me to my room. I just snuggled into him and enjoyed his warmth for a little bit longer. I let him tuck me in and he took extra care fixing my pillows and pulling the sheets up to my chin. Then he kissed me one more time and left.

By the time sleep claimed me, missing graduation wasn't so bad.

.................................

With the first breath of summer came the long awaited reality check that it was time for me to join the working world. Since deciding to sit out a year before starting college I was well aware that I needed to find a job. My mother said it wasn't necessary and that I could always help Gramps out with the shrine just as I have the last few summers but that's almost like staying home. I want to get out into the world and do something. I'm supposed to be an adult now so I should darn well act like one.

Sango offered to see about getting me on at the department store were she works, Miroku suggested I try working at a strip club and Inuyasha said it would be nice if I applied at the youth center. Now that my health is up to par I can take the initiative to job hunt.

Today I was given a clear bill of health by my doctor. I was told that I am permitted to do any activity I want as long as I don't over do myself. Since my release from the hospital my stamina has been slowly coming back and each day I've been able to stay on my feet considerably longer. I've been feeling better than ever.

I couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha the news. I wanted to call him as soon as I returned home but since school let out two weeks ago he's been pulling extra shifts at the youth center. Today being a Thursday I knew he was going to be stuck there till at least seven. I was prepared to spend my first official afternoon of wellness piddling around the shrine but I was saved by a call from Miroku. The dear boy was begging for my assistance in helping him pick out the perfect two-year anniversary gift for Sango.

I was happily rescued from my boredom and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out what to buy for one of the most pickiest females I know. It's not that Sango is hard to please, it's just that she has unique tastes. She doesn't wear much jewelry. She's not really into bouquets of flowers or sentimental cards. Scratch chocolate because she's allergic. So what do you get the girl who is not so typical?

A not so typical gift apparently.

The only way to describe the gift is that it's a really big boomerang. To some people it might seem strange but it is the perfect gift because Sango had collected boomerangs since her family went on vacation to Australia when she was nine. I know she doesn't have one remotely this big. She'll love it.

Miroku was in the middle of- what I call flirting- what he calls haggling, with the young and niave cashier when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" growls my favorite hanyou.

"Hi Inuyasha." I stress the 'hi' part.

"Hi. Where the hell are you?"

That's about as good as its going to get until I give him an answer and I can't help but smile to myself. "I'm with Miroku. I'm helping him find Sango a present for tomorrow."

"Oh." He sounds almost relieved. "What's tomorrow?"

"Their anniversary. It's been two years. Don't you remember?"

"Sorry, don't do anniversaries." He laughs. "Half the time I don't remember my own birthday."

My tone turns sly. "You always remember my birthday."

"That's different." I can hear the blush in his voice.

"Riiight." I tease, but let it go by changing the subject. "So when are you getting off?"

"I'm at your house right now." He says, growling again.

"But it's…" I glance at my watch, "only five thirty. What are you doing there?"

"They let me leave early. I was going to see if you wanted company but your not here…" he pouts.

I hate when he does the whole pouting thing. I always fall for it. "I'm sorry."

Right on cue comes the over-dramatized sigh. "That's okay. You have more important things to do. I understand."

I try my best not to laugh. "How about I make it up to you later?"

"That depends. How long is later?"

I love it when his voice drops an octave and takes on that husky quality. I've never told him but his bedroom voice makes me weak-kneed.

"Tonight?" I whisper softly so my end of the conversation doesn't carry.

Inuyasha hesitates and I hear Souta say something in the back ground. He clears his throat uncomfortably, growling, "We'll talk about this when I see you. I am going to see you right?"

"Of course. We're almost done," I grasp a hold of Miroku's elbow, "if I can just get Don Juan here to quit flirting with the cashier!" I make my sure my voice carries for that one and it earns me a innocent look from Miroku, but he follows as I tug him out of the store. "When we leave here we're supposed to meet Sango at that new sushi restaurant that just opened. Are you going to join us?

"Yeah I guess." It's an agreement but it doesn't sound very enthusiastic.

It's my turn to pout. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I never turn down food."

"Yeah I know." I grin. "Go ahead and leave now because we'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right."

I snapped my phone closed just as Miroku and I reached his car. We arrived at the sushi restaurant just in time to see Inuyasha pulling in a few parking spaces down. The place was nice and we were seated immediately in a booth right across from a wall aquarium. Sitting next to Inuyasha, I contented myself with watching the tropical fish swim about as the boys started talking about sports. It seemed like forever before Sango finally showed.

The sushi was good but once again it only proved that my eyes are bigger than my stomach. Inuyasha ended up eating what I couldn't. I swear he's a bottomless pit. There is no one else I know that can eat as much food as this boy consumes. I'm still trying to figure out where he puts it because there is not an ounce of fat on his body. It's gotta be the youkai metabolism he has.

But my musings over Inuyasha's eating habits suddenly dissipated when under the table, discretely so our friends wouldn't notice, he placed his hand on my thigh. He stroked lightly with his claws and my breath came out in a rush when his fingers slipped under my skirt, teasing.

I knew he wouldn't go as far as he could but it was still far enough to distract me from my surroundings and center my attention on exactly how much I wanted him. Since the night of graduation we haven't had any real alone time. With sex out of the question and making out requiring privacy, we haven't had the chance to do anything. And even if we had I got the impression that Inuyasha wouldn't have gone through with it anyway. He's been treating me as if I'm made of glass ever since the accident.

Tonight, however, is going to be different. We are going to have sex, even if I have to tie him to his bed.

It was a little after eight when we finally parted company with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha made a show of offering to give me a ride home but once we were safe in his car he turned to me, his amber eyes glowing.

"So do I take you home or to my house?"

I know what he's hoping I'll say but I also sense his uncertainty. I smile reassuringly. "Your house."

"You sure you feel up to this?" his brow wrinkles in a worried frown.

"Yes. I feel perfectly fine. I even went to the doctor today for my final check up and he said I'm all healed. I'm very sure about this."

It seemed to be all the verification Inuyasha needed because with a smirk, he peeled out of the parking lot and drove like a bat out of hell to his house. As he pulled his car in the driveway I motioned to a white car parked out front on the street.

"Who's car is that?" I ask curiously.

Inuyasha makes a face as he opens his door and gets out. "My brothers newest pet. I think her name is Katuro or Kagura… something like that."

"I thought you said he was still with Yura?"

"Oh he is. And there's another one he's messing around with too. I've never met her though, she just calls all the time." He explains as he takes my hand to lead me inside the house.

"Gods Sessh such a player!" I shoot Inuyasha a mock glare. "You're not going to take after your brother are you?"

He pulls me into his dark bedroom and closes the door, pressing me up against the flat surface as he growls, "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"An important one."

"A fucking stupid one." He snaps. "I have enough trouble keeping up with you. The last thing I need is somebody else."

I can't tell if it's a complement or an insult and before I can ask Inuyasha takes hold of my chin and captures my mouth in a hungry kiss.

Reason takes flight to a far away place as he licks along the seam of my lips entreating them to open for him. With a soft gasp they part and a wave pure longing floods through my body settling in my abdomen. His tongue sweeps though my mouth snaking along my own as our lips are crushed together, moving heatedly.

He guides me the short distance to his bed and lays me down before he pulls away leaving me panting to catch my breath. I watch him, punch drunk and dazed, as he moves to undo the buttons on my shirt. One by one he slips them through the loop of fabric but as he nears the last he stops, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"I didn't fuck Itsuki, you know. I wanted to. She wanted to. But I kept thinking about you…" the last button is undone and my shirt falls open as he leans down pressing a kiss between my breasts, mumbling against my skin, "Why? Why can't I get you out of my head?"

I have no answer.

His gaze raises to mine and the honey color of his eyes reflects the soft glow of the street light that spills through his window. I can't look away. I'm spellbound by his raging emotions. The most I can offer is a breathless whimper as he begins to explore my exposed skin with his lips…

.................................

Something about tonight is different.

Maybe it's that for once we went slow and didn't get caught up in a frenzy. Maybe it's that he was extra gentle and determined to make me orgasm. Or maybe it's the way we can't seem to let go of each other, even after the sex.

I'm lying with my back pressed to his chest and my head resting on his shoulder. He's holding me tightly against him, one hand drawing lazy circles with his claws just below my navel. Every so often he drops a light kiss on my shoulder.

There is no sense of time as we lay like this and I can think of no place I'd rather be right now than here, safe in his arms. I think I know what this means. I can almost admit the words to myself. I think I love him.

But time stops for no one and reality will always intrude. I'm afraid this will end, so I'm afraid to let it continue. I glance at my watch and comment, "It's getting late."

Inuyasha stills, taking a moment to contemplate before he asks tensely, "Can't you stay?"

"The night?"

"Yeah. I'll bring you home tomorrow."

His voice is raw and as close to pleading as I've ever heard it. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to feel or what to do. And I won't know until he does. I can't say yes without knowing.

I turn over to face him but he can't seem to look me in the eye. He's no longer relaxed and as always, he's already answered the question for me. "Forget it. I shouldn't have asked."

"Inuyasha…" I stop him from pulling away and press my palm to his cheek, gently forcing him to look at me. "Why are you doing this?"

He's uncertain but not confused. That much I can tell. And there's something else creeping into his expression, something that goes much deeper. He looks down again, whispering, "I'm not sure."

I have an idea why. But I can only hope he feels the same way I do so it takes everything in me to ask, "Is it because you want us to be together, ya know, more than we are now?"

He blushes, "Maybe. I don't know."

"Lair." I chide. "Either you know or you don't. Which is it?"

"When has anything involving us ever been that easy?" he scoffs. "You're already my best friend. If we get any closer then you'll become everything to me. I don't know if I can deal with that."

I wasn't expecting a loaded explanation or the way my heart leaps at his choice of words. I want this. I know I do. I want him to need me that much.

His lips are curved in a vulnerable pout, one that matches the look on his face. I run my thumb over his lips before closing the distance between us and claiming them with my own. His hesitation only lasts a moment, then he's kissing me back, his arm tightening around my waist to pull me closer as he threads his fingers trough my hair.

I smirk against his lips. "I could get used to the idea of us. Could you?"

"I think I already am." He growls, pushing me back into mattress and kissing me again with even more vehemence than before. I gasp as his assault changes and his mouth moves down the side of my throat. My breath catches when he sucks my skin between his teeth and bites down just hard enough to leave a mark.

"Kagome?" he drags his tongue over my stinging flesh.

"Hmmm?"

"What if this isn't the real thing?"

He's forcing me to think about what he's saying making it hard to loose myself in the sensations he creating with each lick of his tongue. But he's right. How do we know?

"Would you do this with anyone else?"

"No. It wouldn't be the same." he says, moving to nip at my ear.

My eyes sap open. "What do you mean?"

He sighs, leaning back to look at me. "It's like what we talked about at the hospital. You see a side of me that I never show to anyone. Most of the time I don't even realize it. It just comes naturally and I'm only like this when I'm with you."

I smile softly at the conviction in his tone. If he really believes that about me, and I believe that about him… "Maybe that's what love is, knowing someone inside out and being okay with it because they know you just as well."

"You think?"

I reach up and scratch his ears. "Yeah."

His eyes narrow in pleasure and his head leans into my touch. But when I giggle at his reaction he grasps my wrists and pins them down to the bed, entwining his fingers with mine.

"So…" his mouth curves into a lopsided grin, "Are you up for finding out if this is love?"

"Only if you make it interesting." I challenge.

Instantly that unholy sparkle is back in his eyes and I shiver. Feeling my body tremble, his smile turns utterly sinful. "But that might take all night…"

"Good. I'm not going anywhere."

................................

There was nothing better than waking up next to Inuyasha.

My mother wasn't too happy when I came stumbling in the house the next afternoon. I told her I stayed by Sango's and that I forgot to call. I think she bought it. She never did question my alibi. But she is beginning to wonder why I spend more nights at "Sango's" than I do at home.

I did find a job. I now work for a travel agency. In October I turn eighteen and come the end of the year I'm going to look into getting my own apartment.

Sango adored her aniversary gift. Miroku is now saving his money to buy her and engagement ring and he plans to propose in December. I still talk to Kouga regularly. He's got a sholarship at the university and is now dating a very nice girl named Ayame. I couldn't be happier for him.

As for Inuyasha and I…

That's something we're still working on.

We are officially "together" now and everyone knows it. We told our freinds first and then broke the news to my family. The funny thing is that no one was surprised. I'm not sure when it became so obvious that Inuyasha and I were meant for each other but somehow we were the last ones to figure it out.

Not that I'm complaining. I'm happy with the way things are.

Don't get me wrong, sometimes it's not easy being in love with your best friend. I would be lying if I said we have the perfect relationship. He's still gets jealous and looses his temper. We still have communication problems. I'm still too stubborn and proud. But somehow we manage.

Its tricky when you make one person the center of your life and sometimes when you hurt them the pain can hit so much deeper because of the bond you share. Then again, it makes loving them so amazing it can't be described with words. There's a constant need for balance and it takes effort but we're learning that part and I'm confident that eventually we'll get the hang of it.

But no matter what, at the end of the day when I curl up in his arms I know that he loves me and I love him. It doesn't matter how or why. We just take one day at a time.

For us, it's enough.

............................

A.N. – That's it. Yup, this really is the end. I could go further with this but I feel that this is a good place to stop considering the focus if this fic was emotional development. In every relationship feelings continue to grow and change over time and in this fic I was trying to focus on recognizing the subtle changes that happen naturally.

I know some readers didn't like the fact that the sexual aspect of their relationship started so abruptly but that was a key part of the plot. It was meant to show that on a certain level they were already in love with each other and yet at the same time embracing the idea for its true meaning was a bit duanting. And for those of you who feel they should have said "I love you", take into consideration that actions speak just as loud as words and in their case they've been porving it since they were children. Hence why everyone else could see their connection.

I' leaving this as a semi-open ending but I gave it lots of happiness so hopefuly that covers everything. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
